Second Generation: Year 1
by Gatordowd33
Summary: As Ablus Severus Potter stepped into the aisle of the train he was scared to death. His fathers last words had soothed him on the platform but now a he was on the Hogwarts Express and it was quickly leaving behind all he had ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**This is my fist Fan fiction ever! I hope you like it. I do not own any of these characters taken from Harry Potter. All rites are reserved to JKR. I would appreciate it if you didn't steal my work and use it as your own. **

**Please review! **

**Thank you! **

Chapter 1  
As Ablus Severus Potter stepped into the aisle of the train he was scared to death. His fathers last words had soothed him on the platform but now a he was on the Hogwarts Express and it was quickly leaving behind all he had ever known. Of course he wasn't completely alone. He had his cousin Rose with him, thank goodness. He knew Rose would never leave his side, at least for today. So with a deep breath, Albus set off down the train with his cousin close at his heals.

Half way down the train they ran into James Potter. James Potter was in many ways, everything that a Potter-Weasly child should be. He was tall and handsome, with shining blue eyes that you could see gleaming through square specks. His light skin had just the right amount of color to it. His hair was jet black and had a wind blown surfer look to it. However, James's looks had nothing on his personality. He was clever, that was obvious. And he defiantly was mischievous. He was quite charming and extremely funny. James was know for pulling off hilarious pranks and either talking his way out of punishment, or being to clever to be caught. But most of all, James was a superb quiditch player. He was a Chaser and Gryfindor house had won the cup every year since he tried out. So when Albus and Rose came across James, it came as no surprise when they found he was surrounded by a small group of girls.

"James! James! Show us again!", squealed a Grifindor girl that looked like she has applied way too much make up.

"Yeah! Please James? Show us the pigmepuff one more time.", crooned another girl.

"You know what ladies you can have him!", James exclaimed to their delight "Run along now."

The girls ran off alone the train and disappeared into a near by compartment. At this moment James spotted Albus and Rose.

"Ah there you are Al, Rose." he nodded, "umm do me a favor and don't mention that to mum okay? I knicker on of those little rats from Uncle George's store and Dad told me on the sly to get rid of it on the train." He grinned sheepishly.

"No problem bro," said Al.

" We were just trying to find a compartment." Added Rose.

"Oh yeah I think their are some empty ones near the end but you better hurry, and I must be off. Got to find my mates!"

"See ya!" Replied Al and Rose.

As James continued up the train, the two cousins set of briskly toward the back end. They passed tons and tons of compartments and we're quite amused by what they saw in some of them. One room was filled with 5th years, and had pink bubble gum bubbles floating around the air. Another contained what looked like a 1st year trying to perform magic for the first time. He kept shouting some strange word and shaking his wand violently, but to no effect.

Finally they reached the last few compartments. To their dismay, all were occupied. One however, was only half filled with to other small children. Albus turned to Rose with a questioning look.

"It's our best shot and my arm is killing me from carrying all this luggage." She said gesturing to her stuffed Madame Crocdilts designer bag.

Albus took a deep breath, knocked, and entered.

"Hi." Rose started," I'm Rose Weasly, and this is my cousin Albus Potter." Albus nodded.

The first boy in the compartment stood up and offered them his hand.

"I'm Troy Notch, nice to meet you." He said in a friendly manner.

He was tall and had a toothy smile. His blackish brown hair was shaved army-style. He still wore his muggle clothes, which sported a red Miami Heat tee-shirt and black basketball shorts. As he fished the second and finally person in the compartment stood up. She was short, with dark curly brown hair and a cute face. She gave to impression of a sporty girl that might seem small but definitely wasn't afraid to stand up for herself.

"Hi. I'm Alexandra Santle, but you can call me Alex. Nice to meet you." She said, also quite friendly.

The way she introduced herself made Albus and Rose smile. There was something about that voice that they recognized, it had the same type of aurora of confidence that James's had.

**How do you like it and what do you want to see in the next chapter(s)? **

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! The second chapter is finally done, I didn't want to keep you all waiting! I hope you like it, I'm not really sure where its going yet but I'll figure it out.**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in Harry Potter or anything mentioned in Harry Potter. JKR owns all of them and she is amazing. I would appreciate it if you didn't steal my work or any of my ideas and use it as your own.**

**Please Review! **

**Thanks!**

Chapter 2

"So what house do you want to be sorted into?" Asked Rose once they were seated in the tiny compartment.

"Uh I don't really know Gryfindor sounds the best so far, but I'm muggle born and I'm from America so this is all new to me." Troy revealed.

"America?" Albus wondered "Then how did you get your letter?"

There was a thud as Rose kicked him in the shins. "Don't pry!" She hissed.

"Oh no it's alright," explained Troy, "I lived in America until I was 9, but then my father got a job in London. See he's in the construction business."

"Oh cool," said Albus, who had no clue what the 'construction' business was, "What bout' you Alex?"

"Oh defiantly Gryfindor," she announced "That's the house that my father would have been in had he gone to Hogwarts."

"'Had he gone to Hogwarts' Wait, your father isn't a wizard?" Asked Rose.

"No he's a wizard, it's just that I am also from America." She explained, "And my father attended Clides' Boys School of Magic in America."

"Woah!" Exclaimed Troy, "What state are you from?"

"Born in Jersey," she stated with pride, "But we had to move here because of my moms job. She's muggle veterinarian. What about you?"

"Miami," he said, "Miami through and through."

"Well I feel like a tosser for not noticing your accents and realizing right away that you were from America" said Rose.

"Yeah," agreed Albus "Now that I listen you both have a really weird accent. "

Troy and Alex started to laugh.

"If you think our accent is weird," started Troy, "You have no clue how yours sounds to us." Finished Alex.

"So what about you two? Which house?" Asked Troy

"Gryfindor." they answered together.

At that moment there was a knock on the compartment door. It slid open and a plump, old looking witch stood outside.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" She asked.

All four kids stood up at once.

Troy cleared his throat, " Laddies first." He announced in a false Royal British accent.

"Thaaaaat's riiiiiight!" Albus replied in a heavy western accent.

The two boys laughed and fits bumped like they had been friends all their life. The two girls rolled their eyes but smiled none the less.

"Four pumpkin pasties, please." Said Rose politely.

"Four chocolate frogs, please." Seconded Alex.

"Two packs of Burty Bots Every Flavor Beans and fours glasses of Pumpkin Juice, please." Said Albus in his regular voice again.

"Uh may I have..." Troy stared, "You know, I'll just take four of whatever else you got."

The whole cabin burst in laughter. They payed for their sweets, sat down, and began to exchange goodies. After everyone had had a fair share of everything Albus spoke out with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Okay who's up for a little game?" He asked.

"Bring it." Said Troy challengingly.

Rose and Alex looked at each other for a moment then announced in unison,"We're in."

"Okay here's how you play. We spin a bottle," he picked up an empty pumpkin juice bottle, " and whoever it lands on has to pick blindly from the Burty Bots Beans and eat whatever they pick."

"Deal." Said Troy.

Rose and Alex nodded.

And so the game begun. They had lots of fun trying each jelly bean and laughing at the others facial expressions. They played until a the candy had run out in which point in they decided to change into their robes. The boys left the compartment and waited outside while the girls changed. It was then where they first met Scorpius Malfoy and his gang.

"Look who it is," drawled a cold voice sarcastically,"The Chosen Ones spoiled rich son Albus Potter. I finally get the pleasure of meeting you."

One of Malfoy's friends laughed.

"Scorpius Malfoy, how's your trader of a father doing? Still the coward he always was?" Jibbed Albus.

This wiped the sneer off of Malfoy's face. He got closer to Albus and whispered, "Listen Potter, you know our families history. The war may have been over for a while, but we will never be at peace. You and your friends are filth and will never belong here."

"Don't worry Malfoy, I would never suggest peace between us. You just stay away from me and family and my friends, you hear that? Our fathers may be civil towards each other but that means nothing!"

"Good, good Potter I'm glad we're on the same page. We'll just leave you and your filth now," he said glancing at Troys' muggle clothes, "before it starts to rub off on us." Malfoy laughed as his gang and him swept away back up towards the front of the train.

The compartment door slid open and the boys re-entered.

"Who was that what in the world was it about!?" Asked Troy.

"That," said Albus,"was Scorpius Malfoy. And we don't get along."

**How did you like it? Want more Malfoy-Potter run-ins? And are you ready for the sorting? Any tips for me? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! **

**So I've decided to end the story here as its my first one ever!**

**But if you like it and want me to continue with it please review and I will! :)**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in Harry Potter or anything mentioned in Harry Potter. JKR owns all of them and she is amazing. I would appreciate it if you didn't steal my work or any of my ideas and use it as your own. Thanks!**

**Please Review!**

Chapter 3

"So you're famous?" Troy confirmed.

Albus and Rose; with help of Alex; had just finished explaining the whole Potter/Weasly-Granger/Malfoy/Voldemort story to Troy when the Hogwarts Express arrived.

"Yeah," Albus said, "Basically we're famous."

"Okay," nodded Troy, " I can deal with famous, just as long as you do one thing?"

"Alright...?" Said Albus questioningly.

"Never make peace with that little shrimp Malfoy." Grinned Troy.

"Oh mate, no problem there!" Albus flashed a smile and the two boys high-fived.

Rose and Alex exchanged a glance. They clearly were going to have their work cut out for them in the next seven years.

"Alright we should probably head onto the platform." Rose said as the train slowed to a stop.

"Yeah, before you two get into anymore trouble." Alex added.

So the four new friends left their bags behind and headed out into the cool night air. The platform was completely swamped with student. Kids of all ages were running around like mad trying to find their friends and head to the carriages. Al had not been standing long before he heard a familiar voice.

"FIRST YEARS! THIS WAYS! FIRST YEARS, GATHER HERE!" Bellowed Hagrid.

"First years over here!" Shouted another man he was young and fit.

Albus had heard that Hagrid was taking on an apprentice to shadow him. He said he was getting old and wanted to soon retire to just animal maintenance and let someone else do the teaching.

After everyone had gathered to get Hagrid instructed them all to find a partner and stick together, then he directed them down a bank where a bunch of small boats were docked. Albus and Rose were partners as was Troy and Alex. Once they reached to boat Hagird's assistant explained there were four to a boat and they climbed in. When Hagird had settled in his and checked that everyone was seated the boat moved forward in unison. Several people screamed when a huge tentacle rose lazily out of the water then sunk back beneath its icy depth. Finally they passed under an ivy curtain into a cave. They all dismounted from the boats and traversed through a rocky shore up to the front of the castle.

When they reached the castle doors Hagrid knocked and another familiar face answered. Professor Longbottem beamed down at the new student and gave a quick wink to Al and Rose. He lead them inside the castle and into an empty room where he then explained the Sorting Ceremony and some of Hogwarts rules. Al and Rose already new all of it by heart, as the had badgered their parents for stories about the grand old castle from the first moment they could talk. For a moment Neville disappeared, then he returned and informed the first years that they were ready for them.

They all got into a line and Al found himself standing behind Rose and in front of Troy. He was glad to see that Troy was looking as nervous as he was. Al caught his eye and winked, while Troy gave him a reassuring nod. Alex and Rose exchanges a quick thumbs up. As they walked into the great hall the group of first years let out a gasp. The hall was brilliant. From the ancient stone floors to the towering bewitched ceiling, it was everything their parents had described and more!

They came to a halt at the front of the hall facing the four house tables. Neville sat down a three legged stool and the sorting hat gave its song. Al was too nervous to listen to a word it said.

Finally Neville called out the first name.

"Abbot, Garret!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Archers, Rachel!"

"Gryffindor!"

When hat got to Malfoy something remarkable happened. After a full minute of waiting the hat bellowed, "GRYFINDOR!"

The whole entire hall fell silent. Scorpius sat on the stool for a second longer that he should and got off and walked stunned over to the Gryfindor table.

Then is was Troys turn. The hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "GRYFINDOR!"

A few more children were called. Finally...

"Potter, Albus."

There was a loud thud as someone at the teachers table dropped their golblet.

Then hat was on Al's head and he couldn't see or head anything in the hall.

'Ohhhhh I heard you would be coming to see me this year... Albus Severus Potter." spoke the hat, "Yes...your are much more like your father than James Potter ohh yes... Well I supposed you'll have that same determined attitude that he had, stubborn as a mule. I told him he would do well in Slytherin but he would hear it... He chose Gyfindor, but what will you choose?'

'I will NOT be in Slytherin,' thought Albus, 'Not while that slimy git Malfoy thinks he can rule my house. Never.'

'Alright have it your way,' said the hat, " GRYFINDOR!"

Albus removed the hat and walked over to the Gryfindor table. As he slid into the open seat next to Troy he was experiencing several emotions at once. First of all he was relieved and happy to be in Gryfindor with his new friend. Secondly he was completely shocked and baffled by the hat decision to place Malfoy in Gryfindor. Thirdly he was anxious for Rose to join him at the table and so as he was always taught to put family first he decided to just watch the sorting.

An equal amount of kids went to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Next, it was Alex's turn to be sorted. She walked confidently up to the stool when her name was called and sat down. The hat took almost as long as it did to sort Malfoy. After almost a full minutes and thirty seconds it finally yelled, "GRYFINDOR!"

And Alex came to sit down across from Albus next to Scorpius. She examined him closely before sitting down.

"Congrats!" Said Troy.

"Yeah it's gonna be an honor sharing the school with both of y'all." Said Albus, seeming to ignore Scorpius.

Finally it got down to the last few kids and Rose was called.

"Weasly, Rose!"

.

..

...

"Gryfindor!"

Rose practically skipped over to them she sat down next to Alex. A few moments latter Head Mistress McGonagall gave a short speech and the feast appeared on the tables.

Everything was going well until Rose asked Scorpius to pass the roast-beef. Scorpius looked at Rose for a moment, then just looked back at his empty plate( he had refused to eat anything).

The four friends exchanged a glance that could only mean one thing.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**How did you like the twist 'ending'? Like I said I'm not sure if I'm gonna end this not or yet. It's all up to you. Please Review! And if you have any tips for me to improve my writing feel free to tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome! :) **


End file.
